valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:It's Play Time
Beschreibung Update: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! WE FREAKIN' WON EXTENDED! I couldn't be happier, this has been such an amazing experience!!! Steam Link: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=551433741 ENTIRE TEAM IS BABIES! Heavy, Demo and Scout are off on an adorable adventure to find the key for a toy chest. The babies must fight through a terrifying car ride, a medieval castle, and a journey through to space to get baby heavy’s favourite toy back. I am incredibly proud to share my Saxxy this year! It took a huge amount of time and effort, but it was definitely worth it. Directing, Writing & Animation – Alice Smith (SFMTales) Lighting & Post-Production – Adam Palmer (PalmliX) http://www.adampalmer.ca/ Music - Jeffrey Brice (Pumodi) https://www.youtube.com/user/jeffreybricemusic Walk Cycles & General Animation – Hypo https://www.youtube.com/user/HypotheDragon Sound Design & Baby Sound Recording - Juan Uribe Miss Pauling Voice Actor - Sandra Espinoza http://dustyoldroses.tumblr.com/ Treasure Map & Particles – Rosemary Lohta https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo-xCRJ8u-e5U0R32oT639A Toybox & Teddy model – Episoder http://steamcommunity.com/id/episoder/ Special thanks to the kids and babies who provided their adorable voices for us! It’s been 2 years now since my last saxxy attempt. I still can’t quite believe I was nominated, thank you to everyone who voted! Shortly after the saxxies finished in 2013, I was hit with some pretty severe neurological vision problems. They progressed and slowly got worse and worse until it got to the point where animation was impossible. This was a really rough time for me. Animation is my passion and to have it taken away like that really hurt. So, I decided if I couldn’t do animation, I was going to plan a huge SFM short that may or may not ever get made in the meantime. It was around October 2014 that I began thinking up ideas, and around February this year I had the idea set. Also around that time, I began some pretty experimental treatment for my vision. Basically, what it ended up doing was making my vision crappy 90% of the time, rather than 100%. In that 10% in the day where I felt up to it, I’d do a small amount of animation. After 9 long months of hard work (…Which is kinda weird since this IS about babies), this video was the result! I really hope you enjoy it! Everyone on the project put a ton of work into this, and it has been an amazing experience watching it come together. I am incredibly thankful to everyone who has helped me! This is said often, but I genuinely mean it when I say it… This would have been completely impossible without any single person who worked on this. The amount of work Adam managed to do in just over a month is astonishing. Jeffrey’s music absolutely blew me away. Juan’s sound design and the kids he recorded gave the film so much life. Hypo’s animation absolutely saved me spending days on running animations and other complex stuff, which would never look anywhere near as good as his. Sandra’s voice acting was so perfect I genuinely forgot it was even custom dialogue for Miss Pauling at one point. Rosemary helped keep me sane with her sfm technical help and the fantastic treasure map model she created. Thank you all so, so much. A list of all the workshop models used in this video can be found here: http://pastebin.com/muxkHAxW Kategorie:Videos